User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep who is the founder of this wiki if you see him you should ask him to add a chat. IMO that's what the talk pages are for. This wiki isn't a community center but a reference source which is a different animal than the majority of Wikia wikis. However, that decision is up to the governing administrator. --Buckimion 00:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What about this pic? Iknowfishfolk 00:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's a widescreen view from "Back to the Pilot". It wasn't used because it doesn't fit on the page with the others. --Buckimion 00:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) OHHHHHHHH...Iknowfishfolk 00:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) This is from Brian in Love In Brian in Love, he drives a pick-up truck. What is the model of the truck, Bucky? Plus this is my first time chatting with you on this page. Andrew S. Huebner 03:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) The blue pickup is just a generic truck. They didn't really start using realistic models until they went with CGI during the 4th season unless they were intentionally making a model such as the Ghostbusters ambulance. --Buckimion 04:01, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Also, he drinks something out of a cup at Dr. Kaplan's office in said episode. Is it coffee, or water? The fact that Stewie's car seat moves between scenes is a goof. And the fact that it's installed in an illegal and illogical manner underminds the premise of that whole story. We define goofs as something done through error, not intentionally. The car seat is drawn facing forwards so that the viewer may see the passenger and facilitate action. It is an animation necessity although it is noteworthy in case some dim bulb thinks that is the way it should be. See The Family Guy Wiki: Editing Policy for lists of what qualifies as goofs as well as other page information. --Buckimion 14:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you're missing the point here. For starters, someone put that Stewie's seat is facing the wrong way when it's in the forward position. This is not wrong and is perfectly acceptable under Rhode Island law. So that reference should be removed from the trivia section. Second, the episode would have played out the same way if Rupert was strapped in while the car seat was still in the front seat of the car. The fact that it moves between positions between scenes is likely a mistake as it does not contribute is any way. The fact that I'm also pointing out that it's illegal to put it in the front seat is just some additional trivia. i believe you noted until age 2, Stewie has been and continues to be age one ever since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang". --Buckimion 15:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) To site my complete quote: "until the child is either 2 years old or exceeds the height and weight limits of the seat. And as of "Fore, Father", Stewie weighed 29lbs, which would exceed many rear-facing seat limits." Can you say proof positive it exceeds the limits of his particular seat? It remains a note, not a goof. --Buckimion 15:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) To quote http://www.risp.ri.gov/carseatsafety/ "All infants and toddlers should ride in a Rear-Facing child safety seat" Does not say anything about "must". Therefore, they could put him forward facing at any time, weight or height. Therefore the actual specifications of the seat are irrelevant. Since it is not wrong to have him forward facing, the item must be removed from the Trivia section. It does not have to go into the goofs, as it's not. The information stays put. You may note the weight limit as that is the only thing that applies provided you link to proof of your statement of car seat limits provided by car seat manufacturers. I will ban you if you remove the information. And in regards to Stewie's seat moving from front to rear, the issue took place in different scenes with an unspecified amount of time in between. We can't say that the seat wasn't moved in between. Scenery goofs must take place within the exact same timeframe. --Buckimion 15:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you the one about an unspeficied amount of time. You are, however, perpetuating incorrect information regarding car seat laws in the state of Rhode Island. While keeping a child rear-facing for as long as possible is the safest thing to do and is recommended by all safety experts, it is not a legal requirement and is not "wrong" or a mistake. If you are going to be a stickler about the unspecified amount of time, why won't you be as equally descerning about this error that someone entered? I am reporting a fact. If it wasn't for recording the facts, this would be a fan fiction site not a wiki. There is nothing incorrect about it. Until age 2 the only physical requirement was left to the seat manufacturers. I dropped by some sites to check and every single one I saw rated their "infant" seats up to 40 lbs. pretty much covering the early years until a booster may be used. --Buckimion 15:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Again, the law states that: "All infants and toddlers should ride in a Rear-Facing child safety seat until they are 2 years of age or until they reach the highest weight or height allowed by their car safety seat's manufacturer.". "Should" being the operative word. As it does not say "must", a child of any age/weight/height can be put forward facing. The manufacturers specifications are more generous than the law. However, the law is still the law. They are legally allowed to put Stewie in any position in the child seat at any time. Putting him forward facing before the age of 2 may be unwise, but it is certainly not illegal or wrong. http://www.risp.ri.gov/carseatsafety/ Been there, done that, ate the t-shirt. You have yet to provide me with positive information that the post is incorrect. --Buckimion 15:49, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have more than proven that the Trivia item is incorrect. Here's another link: http://www.ghsa.org/html/stateinfo/laws/childsafety_laws.html States that are specifically required to be rear-facing have the parameters listed. Rhode Island does list a rear-facing requirement. Therefore there is no legally wrong way to orient a seat in Rhode Island for any child of any age/weight/height. Please supply me with adequate references showing that there is a rear-facing law in Rhode Island that applies to the situation, and supply it as a citation on your Trivia item.